world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
091514-Lily-Erisio
10:21 GT: Lily is lying, unconscious, on the ground, appearing to have toppled over. Her father's phone lies nearby, still on. It looks like she was texting Sorser, or...trying to, anyways. 10:22 GC: "Uuh.. Lily? Are you ok?" He says it slowly and quietly, as to avoid scaring her 10:23 GT: No response. You might have to try a more forceful method of waking her up. 10:24 GC: Erisio*s solution is a light kick/tap 10:27 GT: Lily jerks upright, screaming. She takes in several large, deep breaths, reaching for her throat and beginning to calm down. "Wh-who's there?" she says, finally. 10:28 GC: Erisio repeats his last scentence, in the same manner 10:28 GC: "This is Er-is-i-o" 10:30 GC: "Can you hear me?" 10:30 GC: Why on earth is he talking so slow? 10:31 GT: "I can hear you, yes." She takes a few more deep breaths. "OK. Yeah. It's Erisio. OK." She claps a hand to her mouth. "Oh God." 10:31 GC: "Oh whew I probably sounded so stupid talking like that" He returns to his normal voice. "Oh but wait, what happened Lily?" 10:32 GT: She begins groping around in the grass. "Where is it. WHERE'S HIS PHONE?" 10:32 GC: He picks up Doirdad*s phone 10:33 GC: "What, this green one?" 10:33 GC: "Neon greenish, porn for a background" 10:33 GC: "Euch, nasty stuff" 10:33 GC: "Is this yours Lily?" 10:35 GT: "Yeah. That's it." She rolls her eyes at the mention of the porn. "No, it's my dad's. That's not important. What does it - " She begins coughing violently. "What does it say? In the chat window?" she croaks out. She inexplicably draws in a deep, long breath and begins holding it. 10:36 GC: "Ok so" 10:36 GC: "Sorser started pestering you, and you just texted gibberish, so he got worried 10:37 GC: then you said you loved him, and he loved you, then a lot of ys, then you went idle, and now he*s worried and thinks something happened" 10:37 GT: Lily begins gaping soundlessly as Erisio speaks, grasping at her throat. It seems like she's desperately trying to suck in air. When he finishes, she gasps, dropping to her hands and knees and greedily gulping in air. 10:38 GT: She's also crying slightly, you notice. 10:38 GC: "Lily, are you ok? Like, you sure? Are you having trouble breathing? Do you need CPR?!" 10:40 GT: She waves him off. "I'm fine," she gasps. "This is just something I'm gonna have to deal with. Looks like holding my breath doesn't work, so there's one experiment complete, I guess." She sighs, and smiles. "Thanks, by the way. For reading S - " She breaks off, coughing again. "F-for, y'know." 10:40 GC: "Lily, why are you not breathing?" 10:41 GT: "Can't tell you." 10:52 GC: "Oh man, really? Can you tell me if it*s voluntary? Like, are you just holding your breath by your choice, or are you getting choked out?" 10:53 GT: "No, I have an asphyxiation kink," she says flatly. "You've caught me." 10:54 GC: "Well, I*ll add that to list of things I didnt need to know and leave you to your... private time" 10:55 GT: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh my God Erisio." 10:55 GT: "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD ERISIO." 10:55 GC: "What? Are you ok? Are you choking again?" 10:56 GT: "THE SARCASM. IT WAS STRONG WHEN I SPOKE OF ASPHYXIATION." 10:56 GC: "..." 10:56 GC: "..." 10:56 GC: "..." 10:56 GC: "..." 10:56 GC: "..." 10:56 GC: "...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" 10:56 GT: Lily facepalms. 10:56 GC: "I get itt, because you were choking and I asked if you- I seeee" 10:59 GC: "Oh man, is your arm under control too?" 11:00 GT: "No. This is me expressing exasperation at your oblivious nature." 11:00 GC: "I know, the last one was a joke- HEY WAIT! I*m not oblivious!" 11:01 GC: "I mean, I*m not genre savvy, but that also means I can*t be Wrong genre savvy!" 11:01 GT: "You're kind of oblivious, man." 11:02 GC: "No way!" 11:04 GT: "Hon. You thought S - KUH-HACK HACK - S-s-SORSER, DAMMIT. HAH. Anyway, you thought HE was a GOOD TEACHER." 11:05 GC: "What!? That isn*t obliviousness, he really is!" 11:05 GC: "He tought me how not to be a douchebag!" 11:07 GT: She does a couple of those little gags you do when you have an itch in your throat, but looks skeptical nonetheless. "And I'm the Queen of Earth." 11:08 GC: "Oh man really?! I mean I knew earth politics was weird but..." 11:08 GC: He actually manages a sarcastic tone 11:09 GC: he is learning 11:11 GT: "You're learning. I'll give you that." 11:15 GC: "But that*s only one, not true, example! Im so not oblivious" 11:15 GT: "Mm hmm. Yes. Yep. Definitely." 11:15 GC: "Do you have any other examples?" 11:15 GT: "Too many to count, brother dear." 11:18 GC: "Name 3" 11:27 GT: She counts on her fingers. "Just then with the whole asphyxiation kink thing, when you thought I BOUGHT A PERSON when I talked about the Oracle like she was a walkthrough, annnd I'm pretty sure you STILL don't get what I've been implying when I keep telling you that I can't say stuff." 11:28 GC: "No I know about you saying you can*t say it. It*s just annoying because I want to help but I cant because you can*t tell me what*s wrong" 11:29 GT: "Also you thought the Oracle was British." 11:30 GT: "And let's not talk about the awkward stareoff after the Plant Times debacle." 11:31 GC: "Ok not that was not being oblivious that was... somehting else" 11:31 GC: "Something I don*treallyliketalkingabout" 11:32 GT: "What, the fact that your parents are ecoterrorists?" 11:32 GC: "N-No it*s just um" 11:32 GC: "Well uh" 11:32 GC: "Umm" 11:32 GC: "Sometimes, I get... weird" 11:33 GT: She tilts her head. "Weird?" 11:33 GC: "Weird" 11:33 GT: "Weird how." 11:34 GC: "I don*t know... I don*t usually remember most of it..." 11:34 GC: "Which is really uncomfortable to me, because I remember everything" 11:35 GT: "Oh man, you too? Eidetic memories are the fucking SHIT, man." 11:36 GC: "A-And- Hey! Stop using your mind powers! I said I don*t like talking about it!" 11:38 GT: "Wha - I'm not using Mind powers, man. I'd probably already have, like, all the info if I was." She grins. "C'mon, man. I am in NO position to judge you on weird shit." The smile falters a bit. "No position, seriously." 11:39 GC: "Hrm... fine..." 11:40 GC: "It*s... i don*t know how to describe it" 11:40 GC: "I guess I have these like... episodes?" 11:41 GT: "Episodes?" 11:41 GC: "yeah, you know..." 11:42 GC: "And when these episodes happen," He awkwardly fiddles with his labcoat collar. "I act... weird" 11:42 GT: "Weird?" 11:42 GC: "Gah, you and your questions" 11:42 GT: "Juuust curious." 11:43 GC: "Yeah, weird, odd, different, displaced" 11:43 GT: "So, what, that thing where we had a random stareoff for like, 5 minutes, that was an episode?" 11:43 GC: "Uncanny, eerie, unnatural, crazy, peculiar, freakish, zany, madcap, outre, bizarre" 11:44 GC: "Yeah, maybe? I don*t know, I barley remember that, so maybe" 11:44 GC: "And yes I memorized synonyms for weird" 11:45 GC: "And yes that was a plant pun" 11:49 GT: "Huh." She shrugs. "Sounds weird." She grimaces. "Not as weird as Darmok's whole pathological codetalking thingy, though." She sighs. "Man, I hope I don't start doing that. Balish doesn't do anything like that, though, so Hell if I know where it comes from. Maybe he's just insane." 11:50 GC: Erisio makes a little sad noise and flops on the ground 11:50 GT: "Why are you making the sad noises." 11:51 GC: "Do you think *I*m* insane?" 11:52 GT: "Nahhh. You're just quirky, that's all. When it comes down to it, you're still just good ol' Erisio Etrors-Mavico." 11:53 GC: He covers his face with his hands and moans through them. "Uuuuugh I*m totally insane aren*t I?" 11:53 GC: He sounds like he*s only half talking to you 11:53 GT: "Nooooo, come on." She rolls around on the ground, trying to find him. "You're not insaaaaane, you dumb butt." 11:56 GC: he reaches out, patting her hand 11:57 GT: She shudders, stiffening, but relaxes after a moment. 11:57 GC: He deadpans. "Great, I did something wrong again. Frickin great Erisio" 11:58 GC: Looks like he*s mixed up his inner and outer monolouges 11:58 GT: "No." She whaps where she thinks his face is, missing by a couple inches. "Bad. Fucked-up shit has happened. This is not your fault." 12:00 GC: Flinching from the ground being smacked so close to him, he relaxes 12:00 GT: "OK. Wait. I missed." She begins thwapping the area around the initial thwap until she connects with Erisio's face. 12:01 GC: he rubs his nose after being thawped "thanks lil, real motivating" 12:01 GT: "Yess. This is the spirit. REJECT THE INSANITY. YOU ARE ONLY AS INSANE AS YOU WANT TO BE." 12:04 GC: "I can*t control it Lily, that*s what sucks. Just like you can*t say things, I can*t reject it" 12:06 GT: "Yeah." She scowls. "Rejecting shit would be a real fucking nice ability to have." She begins asent-mindedly scratching the top of her head. There are a couple flaky red blotches up there. She's been scratching a LOT, it looks like. 12:08 GC: "You should like... not do that" 12:08 GT: "But it itchessssssss," she whines. 12:08 GC: "I went through this phase where I scratched myself a lot and I still have some scars" 12:09 GT: "IT ITCHES SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA ERISIO. I *NEED* TO SCRATCH IT." 12:10 GC: "Why does it itch? Or is that off limits into too?" 12:10 GC: *info 12:10 GT: "Soooo muuuuuch whyyyy-hy-hyyyyyyy." She pouts while scratching at a fairly bumpy one. "And yeah, I'm pretty sure." 12:11 GC: He sighs dejectedly 12:11 GC: "Yeah, cool, I understand" 12:13 GC: "Do you think it*s possible though? To just... say no to your brain" 12:14 GT: "Maybe? I could prolly rummage around in there and figure out what it is that's causing the episodes. I can't really DO anything about it, though. That'd be your territory." 12:15 GC: "It would be nice to know... but you shouldn*t waste the effort" 12:17 GT: "It wouldn't be a ton of trouble, but if ya say so." 12:18 GC: "I also sorta dont want to know" 12:19 GC: "Because if I don*t, then I can continue to pretend it*s just a freak accident." 12:19 GC: "I can pretend that I really am totally just normal" 12:19 GT: "Yeah, that makes sense. Amd nobody's 'totally just normal'. Ain't no such thing." 12:20 GC: "Yeah yeah, dare to be different and stuff" 12:20 GC: "But, I*m just a little TOO different" 12:20 GT: "Pshhh. Societal bullshit doesn't apply now that the world's ended." 12:22 GC: "Dude, doesn*t mean that people don*t follow it, for example, I*m not stupid enough to not notice when Sorser makes subtle digs at my blood color and my intelligence" 12:22 GC: "He thinks I*m weird" 12:22 GC: "Society bitch" 12:23 GC: "But I like him enough that I push through it because I honestly like talking to him" 12:23 GT: "H-he mm-mainly does it to - hahh - to mess w-w-with people," she wheezes. 12:24 GC: "I mean, I think I might have had an episode whil talking to him at one point" 12:24 GC: "I think it was our first meeting too" 12:24 GC: "First impressions are a biiitch" 12:25 GT: I know what you mean. But yeah, huhh-he's a pr-pretty c-c-CAHHH-HACK-c-cool guy." She bends over in a fit of coughing. 12:26 GC: He pats her on the back in an effort to help her 12:28 GT: She shudders. "I-I'm good. I can DO THIS. I'm NOT going to let that witch RUN MY LIFE." She clenches her fists. "If I want to talk about my m-mahh-hahh-m-mmmMATESPRIT - " The coughing redoubles. 12:29 GC: "Oh, so you choke whenever you talk about Sorser?" 12:30 GC: "Conversation change, you know what*s cool? Not suffocating" 12:31 GT: She immediately goes stiff as a rake, then relaxes at the change of conversation. "Y-yeah," she says, panting. "Not suffocating's great." 12:33 GC: "You know what else is cool?" 12:36 GC: "The guy with two thumbs!" He thumbs up, then freezes 12:37 GC: "Wait, I fucked up, shit" 12:38 GT: "Pff." She chuckles, then giggles, and then goes into fullblown laughter, clutching her stomach as her shoulder shake with genuine laughter, not the hysterical cackles of earlier. 12:43 GC: "Hey! Laughing! Yay!" 12:44 GT: She finally stops with a few parting chuckles. "I think I needed that," she says, smiling and scratching her head again. 12:53 GC: "Well, enjoy it. I*m always up for jokes" 12:54 GT: "I'll be sure to keep it in Mind," she says, making finger pistols. 12:56 GT: She then snaps her fingers. "Oh! Hey! Forgot! While you're here!" She stands somewhat nervously. "Could use your eyes for a few things. You still got Dad's phone?" 12:57 GC: "Yeah?" 12:57 GT: "Sweet. I need to talk with Merrow, and typing with no eyes is REALLY HARD. Not to mention I can't see what he says. Man, I need to get a text-to-speech program installed." 12:58 GT: "BUT! Until then, I am deputizing YOU as my LIVING TEXT-TO-SPEECH PROGRAM!" 12:58 GC: "Uh... ok cool" 12:58 GC: He takes out the phone and pesters Merrow*s account. "Just tell me what to type" 12:59 GT: "Haha, yes. This will be a fantastic partnership." She sits back down. "Standing was a bad idea."